bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Appearance From Back Then
Nightmare The starless sky of Hueco Mundo covered its white desert, within that white desert, a man openned his eyes revealing their blood red color, he looked around, seeing only dead corpses of other humans wearing white clothings with blood stains on them. Some of the corpse were decapitated or with one limb cut off, others were stuck on top of the "branchs" of the quartz, impaling their bodies, and slowly dripping blood from these wounds into the white desert. The man felt numb, couldn't move an inch, and appeared to be the only living soul within this area filled with corpse, appearing as if a war had occurred. The man tried to stand up, his left leg bleeding from the knee. He walked around the d valley of corpse with his face having a gloomy and hopeless expression. The man then began to lose consciousness falling on the ground face fist. Suddenly, Raya woke up after seeing that nightmare, he began sweating and having deep breaths, he put his hand on his face, hidding most of his face behind his hand. Raya removed his hand from his face and calmed down, he turned and saw Uriel sleeping soundly, and for the first time, Raya did not have a smile. He whiped his face from his sweat and rested on his back looking at the full moon ''"Annoying" ''He thought to himself, having a nightmare and waking up in the middle of the night would be quite annoying for anyone, though Raya was talking about something else. Cloaked At a distance, far from Raya's alley, on the other side of Brooklyn on a rooftop. Two figures, one wearing a red cloak with some visible white hair coming from it, and the other with a white cloak, their faces were shadowed by their cloak's hoods. They both took a good view at the city of Brooklyn "Should we engage into the mission immediately?" The figure in the red cloak asked the other figure, she had a soft and emotionless voice of a young woman "We should remember he isn't easy, this mission is very important and we need to plan first hand to be able to complete it without causing to much ruckus" The white cloaked figure said, his voice was deep and calm, like that of a gentleman. "So what do you suggest we do master?" The red cloaked woman asked the one she adressed as "master" "Easy, we find some weaknessess, I know him well, he is strong but everyone has at the least, one weakness or flaw in them. God didn't make us perfect after all" The white cloaked man said "First we should observe him then we should know a thing or two" He said. "Valeri, use you Pesquisa to try and find him, and tell me if his power has decreased through the years" The man said to the red cloaked woman, whose name is Valeri. Valeri took off her hood revealing her smooth pale skin and emotionless face and red eyes. She closed her eyes and sensed Raya's presence on the other side of Brooklyn, while sensing him another force has disrupted her Pesquisa, an overwhelming force that felt as if it was breaking her from within, she openned her eyes in shock and looked at her "master" who took off his hood revealing his blue hair and blue eyes "Well?" He asked "I know where he is, but there is another being with him, a being that has low reiatsu, but is surprisingly overwhelming, it was able to disrupt my Pesquisa, if it actually him or not is uncertain since I didn't see anyone else around him" Valeri finished explainning. "I guess we'll have to find out if he lost his talent these last 7 years. We will begin tommorow morning, and remember our mission is not to kill him unless he refuses to return, so watch yourself so that you won't fall to yor killing intend" The man said to Valeri, Valeri nodded her head. They both walked away. Family Meeting, Again In the afternoon the next day, Raya, Izumi and Uriel were once again in the same table they were, in the same McDonaldes they were in last time, the same expressions, the same salad Uriel had last time and once again not listenning to the conversation of her parents. Raya, smiling once again, rested his head on his right hand while looking at Izumi "So how exactly are we going to the parade tommorow?" Raya asked Izumi "Why would do I have to decide that?" Izumi asked Raya back "Because you're the one who lives in the house and has the job and the money, while I haven't been on a train since my 16th birthday in Disney Land" Raya answered Izumi "A roller coaster doesn't count as a train ride, you know" Izumi said to Raya. "But I guess I'll be the responsible parent between us, while you're gonna be the one to watch her at all times" "I can live with that" Raya replied to Izumi "Okay, now since the parade is at manhatten we're taking a bus. The preperations for the actual balloons moving is gonna be half an hour later, so it's gonna be easy, both of you wake up early and get ready so that we can get a good spot with a great view" Izumi said to Raya "This ain't the first time you've been to a parade is it?" Raya asked Izumi "It's common knowledge how a parade works" Izumi replied. Outside the McDonalds, the same two figures from last night, Valeri and her "master" stood on a rooftop and looked at Raya talking with Izumi and Uriel sitting next to him. They both stood in an awkward silence until Valeri turned to her master "You never told me he had a family" She said "That's because I never got an invitation to the wedding, and just to be clear you said he was alone last night" He replied "I said that was uncertain because of the unknown force that disrupted my Pesquisa, it might have been that black haired woman" Valeri said "Could be indeed" He said. The two still stood in an awkward silence looking at Raya and his family, that unknowingly to them wasn't an actual family. Back inside, Izumi finished saying "....Just don't be late, I'll come over to wake you up just in case" "Okay then, see you tommorow" Raya said to Izumi, he held Uriel's hand while they walked outside, but before exiting Raya turned to Izumi saying "By the way, last night was your first kiss wasn't it?" Izumi immediately blushed and was too embarrassed to reply. Raya walked outside with Uriel holding his hand "Daddy, do we have to sleep early tonight?" Uriel asked Raya "Yeah we do, but don't worry, it'll be worthy it since it's for good spots in the parade" Raya told Uriel "Okay. Oh, daddy, did you have a nightmare last night?" Raya stopped after Uriel asked him that question, he began to have heavy breathing remembering his nightmare, Izumi walked outside after seeing Raya stop "Raya, what's wrong?" Raya turned to Izumi and forced a smile on his face "Nothing, just deep in thoughts that's all" Raya said and carried Uriel on his shoulder leaving Izumi confused. "So, Adam-Sama changed his name and actually got married and now he has a daughter" The man said, Valeri looked at Raya as he walked away "It's her" Valeri said, the man turned to her confused of what she meant "That little girl on his shoulder, she is disrupting my Pesquisa, last night because of her I couldn't determine his strength, whoever that girl may be she cannot be a Quincy like your mentor, Jack" Valeri said to the man, whose is revealed to be Jack and Raya's former mentor who he addresses as Adam-Sama. "Then what is she? An Arrancar? Shinigami? What?" "I don't know" Valeri answered Jack. Jack sighed and looked at Raya who was already far away "I guess we found something he cares about, and caring is a very wide spreaded weakness" Jack said, Valeri nodded her head in agreement. While walking, Raya felt a slight chill and looked back "Annoying" He mumbled for himself in a low voice that Uriel didn't hear him and then continued walking, most likely already aware of the two who are watching him and his family. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines